1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display having an insulating layer pattern and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) does not require a backlight. Thus, the OLED draws less power, and is lighter and thinner than, for example, an LCD device. The OLED has a wide viewing angle, and a faster response time than, for example, an LCD.
The OLED includes a top electrode, a bottom electrode and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the top and bottom electrodes to generate light. The OLED displays images using light generated from the organic light emitting layer.
When the organic light emitting layer chemically reacts with moisture or gas, a function of the organic light emitting layer such as a light emission function is deteriorated. Thus, there is a need for a pixel structure in the OLED that can prevent an infiltration of moisture or gas into the organic light emitting layer.